


hey frankie

by adarkalleyway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, bueno asi, no literalmente, pero mejor, viste cuando cantas y te imaginas que estas en un video de musica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkalleyway/pseuds/adarkalleyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>siempre hay una canción de taylor swift que se adecúa a tu situación sentimental, sólo tenés que encontrarla</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey frankie

"Of all the girls tossing rocks at your win-dow, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold," cantaba Gerard, junto con la voz de Taylor Swift saliendo del equipito de música pegado con cinta, mientras giraba por su habitación, mirando la pantalla del celular, que mostraba la foto de perfil de Whatsapp de Frank Iero. 

No era la única copia de la foto de Frank en el cuarto. Gerard tenía su Facebook abierto en la computadora de escritorio que compartía con Mikey, y de vez en cuando, cantando por toda la pieza, le cantaba a la foto, como si Frank de alguna manera pudiera sentir una oleada de amor por Gerard a la distancia. Pero cuando la canción se terminaba, Gerard volvía a la realidad, acordándose de que Frank era el mejor amigo de su hermanito, que tenía dieciséis, dos años menos que él y era súper popular entre sus amigos. Tocaba la guitarra en una banda, tenía un tatuaje (-a que sus viejos no saben/ -a que sus viejos son tatuadores/ -a que sus viejos son ninjas y nunca están en la casa porque están salvando el mundo y no saben que tiene un tatuaje.) y, lo más importante, le gustaban las chicas. Y Gerard se sentaba en su cama, escuchando la transición silenciosa entre Hey Stephen y White Horse, y ya para cuando empezaba a sonar You Belong With Me, se había secado las lágrimas y volvía a imaginar una historia de amor de cuento de hadas/video del top 40 de MTV con Frank. 

Esto se había vuelto casi rutinario para Gerard, y más o menos cada vez que veía a Frank volvía a su casa y se agachaba frente al equipito, sacaba la cinta aisladora, ponía su copia casera de Fearless, trababa la tapa del equipo con una tapita doblada de lapicera, volvía a pegar la cinta y empezaba a cantar frente al espejo muy fuerte.

Algo que le gustaba a Gerard de que sus viejos trabajasen todo el día es poder hacer lo que quisiera en la casa, y después ordenarlo antes de las cinco de la tarde, sin represalia alguna. Así que, ocasionalmente, sacaba vestidos o maquillajes viejos del placard de su mamá y los contrabandeaba hacia su pieza, donde se producía dignamente de una sesión de fotos para Vogue, y continuaba cantando en personaje, cantándole a la foto de Frank en la pantalla. 

Pero Gerard no siempre estaba solo. Mikey también aprovechaba la casa sola. Sus dos amigos, Frank y Ray, un chico de la otra división con más pelo que cabeza, venían muy seguido, cuando no tenían trabajos prácticos que entregar una semana tarde o algún machete que hacerse en la suela de una zapatilla, debido a que Mikey era el único en el grupo con un televisor decente para jugar al Guitar Hero. Por estas circunstancias de la vida, estas juntadas nunca habían coincidido con una de las melancolíafests de Gerard, y jamás habían puesto pie en la mitad del cuarto que pertenecía a Gerard. Pero las bendiciones no son eternas. 

Era viernes, a las dos de la tarde. Gerard había salido temprano del colegio, y Mikey llegaría tarde, así que Gerard se atrevió a ponerse un vestido rojo y labial del mismo tono, y hasta a probarse unos tacos de Donna que ella no había usado en años. Le quedaban perfectos. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en el placard, de todos los ángulos. "Qué fuerte que estoy de mina," pensó. "Nice butt." 

Gerard se distrajo en su superproducción hollywoodense y se dejó llevar, cantándole, como siempre, a la foto de Frank en la pantalla, y no se dio cuenta de que la puerta del comedor se estaba abriendo, dejando entrar a Mikey y sus compinches, a sólo un pasillo de distancia del set de Gerard. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que la última persona en usar los controles extra de la PlayStation había sido él, y seguían sobre su cómoda- pero se dio cuenta de todo esto junto en el lapso de un segundo, cuando Mikey abrió la puerta en el momento exacto en que Gerard se inclinaba frente a la pantalla para cantarle "can't help it if you look like an angel". 

Fueron los cinco segundos más incómodos de la vida de los cuatro involucrados. Tanto Frank como Gerard se quedaron congelados mirando a la pantalla de la computadora, mientras Mikey la trataba de pilotear inútilmente, llevándose los controles y tropezándose con el cable al salir, cayéndose sobre Ray en el pasillo. Gerard reaccionó y corrió a cerrar la puerta, pero se tropezó con los tacos mientras la empujaba, así que la puerta se cerró sola, dejando a los del pasillo ver a Gerard caer de cara al suelo y un taco rojo salir volando. 

\----------------------------

Gerard no salió de su cuarto por el fin de semana. Sin cuestionar, Donna le llevaba sanguchitos de milanesa y cajitas de Baggio de naranja, y recibía las sobras. Suponía que se sentía mal. Mikey, por otro lado, intentaba interrogarlo sobre sus hábitos de drag queen, pero no conseguía respuesta alguna de Gerard. Estaba atormentado. Frank lo iba a odiar y ya ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de saber caminar en tacos. Lo iban a tildar de rarito y nadie le iba a hablar nunca más y los profesores se iban a enterar y lo iban a expulsar del colegio y no iba a poder entrar a la facultad y se iba a morir solo en su cuartucho sin compañía de nadie excepto Taylor Swift. Lloró escuchando Sad Beautiful Tragic todo el fin de semana, y para el momento en que llegó el lunes, no tenía ánimo alguno para moverse. Fue Mikey quien lo convenció de bañarse, salir de la casa y tomarse el bondi al colegio, con el argumento de que hoy le entregaban la nota del último trimestral del año.

Pasó toda la mañana sin mirar más que la pantalla de su celular y el casual dibujito en el banco, le entregaron la nota, se llevó geografía, y para la hora de volver a casa había logrado no hablar con nadie en todo el día, lo que le levantaba un poco el ánimo. Se puso los auriculares para salir del colegio, pero en el proceso de desenredar los cables se chocó con alguien. Pidió perdón mil veces antes de mirar para arriba, pero cuando miró se quedó congelado- era Frank, mirándolo directo a la cara con la misma expresión que tuvo hace tres días en el pasillo del cuarto de los Way. A Gerard se le aflojaron las manos de la sorpresa y se le cayó el celular.

Antes de que pudiera agacharse a levantarlo y salir corriendo, Frank ya se había agachado (claro, él estaba más cerca del suelo) y le había metido el celular en el bolsillo. Gerard balbuceó algo que sonaba como "nosoyunviejoverde", pero Frank le sonrió y le agarró las manos, dejándolo sin la habilidad del habla de nuevo. En su lugar, fue Frank el que habló, mirándolo para arriba, y le dijo, antes de romperle la boca de un beso, "qué fuerte que estás de mina."

**Author's Note:**

> not sorry


End file.
